Decisions Decisions, Ch 1
by Koshunae
Summary: Tony: A thin, tall, asian, 18 y/o, black hair, hazel eyes Adam: A nice, thin, tall man from England no accent , 19 y/o, black hair, brown eyes


Adam and Anthony were huddled together on the couch, watching a show that made absolutely no sense.

"Adam…" Anthony said as he inched toward Adam.

"Yes, Tony?" Adam asked as he wrapped a single arm around Tony.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." Adam responded as Tony walked down the hall. Tony walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, looking around the room.

It was dark, pitch black. Tony laid back and drifted off to sleep. About 15 minutes later, Adam walked through the bedroom doorway, turned around to shut the door. He walked over to the side of the bed, and sat on it. Running his hand along the covers on the bed, he was lost deep within his own thoughts.

Tony awoke before Adam by the sound of thunder cracking. As he became more aware he realized Adam's arms were around him. Tony looked around the room until he found the glow of the numbers on the digital clock.

"8:16 AM.. Damn it's early." Tony thought to himself. After scanning the room for about another 25 minutes he finally drifted back to sleep. He re-awoke 3 hours later. After moving around a bit on the bed, he figured out Adam wasn't on the bed anymore.

Adam had been awake not long now, maybe 45 minutes. He was in the process of making breakfast when he looked over his shoulder to see Tony, rubbing his eyes as he walked down the hall.

"Good morning." Adam said, turning back to his cooking.

"Mornin'." Tony replied, sitting on a counter. "Storm woke me up at 8. Fuckin' bullshit." Adam chuckled at that, knowing Tony had a habit of cussing when not needed. Tony jumped off the counter and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lighter and walked out the back door to sit on the porch steps and have his cigarette. Adam finished breakfast soon after and walked out on the back porch. Tony offered Adam a cigarette, which he took. Tony lit it for him. When they finished the cigarettes, they walked back inside and ate breakfast. Tony finished and went to put the plate in the dishwasher. He came back and huddled next to Adam. Soon after, Adam finished and put his plate away. He came back and huddled up with Tony.

Half an hour, Tony got up to go take a shower. Adam stayed on the couch and was channel surfing. He ended up turning the TV off because there wasn't anything on. Adam got up to make him a drink, tea. Tony came back after his shower, sighing in relief. Adam needed to take a shower too, but thought Tony probably used up all the hot water. Tony went back to sit on the couch with his laptop to browse the internet. Adam came back to sit on the couch with Tony. He flipped the TV back on, in a last ditch effort to find entertainment. Tony pulled up some music which seemed to flip a switch in both of them. Tony looked up to see Adam looking back at him. Adam and Tony locked eyes, staring at each other. Tony's hazel eyes felt weak compared to Adam's piercing brown eyes, so he looked away. Adam put his hand to Tony's cheek to guide their eyes back together. They moved closer together at the same time until their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

After the kiss ended, Tony looked up at Adam, blushing.

"Adam.. I love you." Tony said, eyes closed.

"I love you too." Adam replied.

Tony got up to do something but Adam was holding onto his hand and wouldn't let him go. Tony kept trying to pull away but Adam wouldn't let him go.

"Let me go." Tony said, laughing slightly.

"Please?"

Adam finally gave in after a bit of pleading and let Tony go.

Tony went into the kitchen, not sure of what he was looking for.

"And I came in here why?" He thought to himself.

"Tony, I'm going to take a shower." Adam called out.

" 'kay ." Tony called back.

Tony went into the bedroom to change clothes. He was trying to find something decent but couldn't. So he just pulled on some jeans and a black shirt. Adam got out of the shower with just pants on, and was drying his hair.

"You wanna take a wal-…" Tony stopped suddenly as he saw Adam step out of the bathroom.

"What?" Adam asked.

"You're just… umm…" Tony stammered.

"I'm just what?" Adam teased, with a smirk on his face.

"Well.." Tony stammered again.

Adam began to walk toward Tony.

"You're just so…" Tony couldn't spit the words out.

With every step that Adam took, Tony felt himself become more and more aroused, and Adam knew.

When Tony came face to face with Adam, he was blushing uncontrollably. Tony turned and started to walk out the door, lost of words. Adam wrapped his arms around him, stopping him.

"I'm going with you." Adam said.

"I'm just going for a walk." Tony replied.

"I know, but I have nothing good to do here."

Adam put on a shirt and they walked out the door together. About half a mile down the road, Tony's thoughts were going haywire. He didn't know what to do, what to think. While Tony was deep in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed that Adam was holding his hand…

"Where do you want to go?" Adam asked, snapping Tony out of his trance.

"It's up to…" Tony paused when he realized Adam was holding his hand.

"you…" Tony finished.

"Pfft, I'm out of my league," Tony thought, "there's no way this is for real, someone like me with someone like this… It has to be a dream." Tony concluded. His conclusion was proven wrong as he spotted his ex girlfriend. She was a thin, blonde haired woman. Just turned 18. Tony was looking the other way, hoping that she didn't see him. After Tony had passed he thought he was in the clear.

"TONY!" She called out.

"Fuck…" Tony mumbled under his breath.


End file.
